1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a tilt angle switchable hinge assembly for portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to a hinge assembly that may adjust a tilt angle of an element of portable electronic devices so that a user may perform photography in a comfortable position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In photographing apparatuses such as camcorders, it usually takes longer to photograph a motion picture than to photograph a still image. To get a better quality motion picture, a photographer should hold a photographing apparatus in a comfortable position. However, in relation to the photography condition, a photographer sometimes needs to take an uncomfortable position, for example, twisting his/her wrist to adjust the height and angle of a photographing apparatus to correctly photograph an object.